dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis Warriors
]] The Artemis's Warriors are the most powerful warriors of Moon. =Overview= They serve as the personal guard of the Queen Selene. =Personality and Behaviour= As humans, they are gentle and afable, and at war they fight with honor and compassion, except when they see the enemies are killing babies, women and innocent men. In that case, they will use the powerful Bow of Diana to destroy the enemy with no mercy. But if the war goes extreme, they will become savage flesh-eating mares that will destroy anything they can reach. =Powers= They are able to throw dark fire from their mouths. Their sharp teeth are able to even cut metal. Their fiery eyes bring dementia to anyone who looks at them. As humans, it is told they are like enchantresses, being able to make spell and charms. =Origin= Many centuries ago, during the colonization of Moon, some young scientistic women where exploring a recent lunar crater that was still burning. Suddenly, the floor collapses and the four scientistics fell. From the fires of the crater rise four terrible dark mares, who destroyed the most of the region. People thought that crater would be the home of a terrible lunar goddess, and she related it to Hecate, the greek lunar goddess of nightmares. So a temple was built on that place to appease the goddess, and each year twelve girls are initiated in her tormentous cult, although that will only lead to their transformation on terrible beasts. Those mares never attack virgin women nor girls, and this lead to the evacuation of Moon by every man and married woman (including their children). Due the lack of men on Moon, those mares do not kill anyone on Moon, as there are only chaste women. Anyway, when a mare goes crazy, she can destroy some infrastructure. The warriors are consecrated to Artemis, a virgin warrior deity, so, if any Artemis warrior loves a man, she will lose her status and she will be exiled. =Cult= The temple is built over the fiery crater of Hecate. In the center of the temple is the sacred altar, where abundant flames spring up from a fountain of fire. Initated priestess has to try to walk through this spring of fire. It will be difficult the first time, and it is probably a newly initieted priestess will run away as the first little flame touchs and burns her skin. But she will eventually learn to enjoy to be burnt by the flames, and, finally, she will be able to enter into the spring with no fear, and it will be a really pleasant experience for her to feel the savage burning fire impregnanting her body and soul. Major priestesses can remain during many hours into the flames, enjoying the fire and letting it to mix with their flesh. But this pleasure has a pay back, and the priestesses who are possesed by the terrible fire of Hecate, are transformed into violent beasts when they feel any intense emotion. Scientific Explanation Some scientists speculate abou the possibilty of the existence of a portal to another world in this place. May be when the priestesses cross the fire, there are entering into another dimension. A dimensional portal created a link in the priestess herself, and, when she gets too motivated, the link is open, and her being is send to the other world meanwhile the beings of that other world are sent to this world. Other theories talk about the existence of a parasite or a microorganism inside the crater, and when it infects its victim it causes grave mutations. Other people talk about a possible gas or sustance in the place would be causing the weird metamorfosis. =Defeat= Many of them were killed at Venus, but a young priestess survived (because she remained on Moon), and now she is the only one who can continue the cult of Hecate. =Related groups= * Priestesses of Luna: Personal servants of Queen Selene * Priestesses of Apollo: It is told they can see the future Category:Moon